Snow
by Hikaru-009
Summary: [Clerith] Cloud reminisces the conversation he had between Aerith. What was his thoughts? What did he talk about with Aerith?


SNOW  
  
  
  
' ...Cloud... '  
  
' hm? '  
  
' I wonder...how it feels like...to die... '  
  
' Aeris!? '  
  
Cloud looks at Aeris with a surprised look.  
  
Aeris who sees Cloud's expression starts laughing.  
  
' No,no...it's not like I'm thinking of dying or something..'  
  
' Oh....well,...don't scare me like that... ' Cloud sighs in relief  
  
' Well...have you thought about it before? '  
  
Cloud makes a thoughtful expression.  
  
' No...never did..'  
  
' Hmm....'  
  
Aeris stares straight at Cloud's clear,blue eyes with a concerned expression.She leant too close that Cloud started to blush and turn his eyes away from hers.  
  
' Oh!I'm very sorry!...' Aeris apologizes  
  
' No....it's okay...'  
  
Cloud glances at Aeris's face.She has her usual joyful expression.  
  
' Aeris....' Cloud spoke up  
  
' Hm?' Aeris looks towards Cloud but he was still turning his face away from her,trying to hide his blushing face.  
  
' I...I....'  
  
' Wow!! '  
  
Aeris suddenly yelled that it made Cloud turn his face to her.  
  
Small,white things were falling down from the sky.  
  
'Oh....it's so beautiful,isn't,Cloud? '  
  
'....I guess..' Cloud answered scratching his head  
  
' I wonder what it is...'  
  
Aeris asks as one of the white things fall in her hand and then disappears.  
  
' Oh... ' Aeris makes a surprised expression,' It just disappeared...'  
  
'...Snow..'  
  
'Eh?'  
  
Aeris turns around to Cloud.Cloud looks at her,  
  
' It's called "snow" '  
  
'....snow...huh '  
  
Aeris happily runs around the field as snow falls on her.Cloud smiles as he watches Aeris's happy,joyful expressions.Aeris,who realizes he is watching her,runs to him.She sits beside him.  
  
' Hey,Cloud...Do you think we will be able to watch the snow again together? ' she asked  
  
' Sure....' Cloud answered  
  
' Really? '  
  
Aeris clasped her hands together as though she was praying.She then sticks out her little finger.  
  
' Promise? '  
  
Cloud was surprised at her action but then smiles and sticks out his little finger,too.  
  
'I promise.........Aeris... '  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I wonder how long it has been.  
  
Aeris....the planet you wanted to protect is now turning out good.  
  
There is no more battles.  
  
All the monsters have disappeared.  
  
The world.....is in peace.  
  
  
  
Cloud was standing on the same hill where he and Aeris was sitting on the snow.  
  
"....Cloud.."said a voice behind him.  
  
Tifa walks up to him.She stood beside him looking down at the wide,and beautiful ocean.  
  
"...Looks like...everything is going well.The meteor is gone...Sephiroth is gone...and Aeris can finally rest in peace..."she said  
  
Cloud doesn't say anything.Tifa looks at him worriedly.  
  
"...And also....her dream..Aeris's wish came true.She said that she didn't want to see us sad...she wants everybody to be happy.Now that the meteor is gone...everyone is happy!Her wish came true!"  
  
Tifa stretches out her hand in the sky as though trying to reach out for it.She lowers her hand and looks at Cloud.  
  
Suddenly,she felt something cold touching her face.She looks up and sees white things falling from the sky.  
  
"It's.....snowing.."  
  
The snow lands on her hand and disappears.Tifa smiles,"I could just remember Aeris's happy face when she saw "snow" for the first time.She came running to me,showing to me beautiful it is...she was..a very curious,joyful.....and a warm person."Tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
Tifa wipes her tears and looks at Cloud.She then makes a surprised expression.But then she smiles and then turns around and said," Cloud....we will be waiting for you at the inn.."After that she left.  
  
Cloud was now standing alone on the hill alone watching the snow fall on his hand.  
  
"Aeris....I'm here...watching the snow...."  
  
He turns around to leave but then his eyes caught something glowing on the ground.  
  
It was a small,white flower covered with snow.  
  
Cloud bends down to touch it.He felt something warm going through his body.  
  
He sees Aeris's smiling face in his head.  
  
  
  
' Cloud......I'll always be with you...'  
  
  
  
"Aeris....."  
  
Cloud stayed still on the ground,holding the flower tight to his chest.Tears streaming down his face.  
  
"....I love you..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Nyaaaa~~~!!!!   
  
This is my first FF7 fic!And it's Cloud x Aeris !!!I just love those couple!!!!But it seems that most people prefer Cloud x Tifa. 


End file.
